Once Upon A Time
by notEASYbeingGREEN
Summary: I wanted to tell her, I really did. This guilt is just eating me up. [JoanneCentric My first shot at writing her. Based on one of Tina's Challenges by Tina101. Review please!]
1. Prologue

**A/N: I got this idea from 'Tina's Challenges' (from the awesome tina101, of course.) Seriously, people, she rocks. And I'm not just saying that because she gave me an idea for a story. Her fics are really great.**

**I'm not going to tell you too much about the fic yet. I'll see you in the ending author's note! To the story! Away!**

I flew through the door, praying Maureen was asleep. I wanted to tell her, I really did. _It could wait one more night, right? _I crept to the couch and sat, but shot up immediately when I felt the two feet that I was sitting on.

"Baby, where were you?" Maureen's tired, half-asleep voice asked me. "I tried to wait for you, but I fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it," I whispered. "Go back to bed."

"No, Joanne. Come here." I sat next to her, she wrapped her arm around my waist. "You've been doing this a lot lately. What's going on with you?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Joanne, are you seeing someone else?"

That broke my heart. The guilt is eating me up. "I would never do that to you, Maureen. You know that. I love you."

"Well then where are you going almost every weekend?"

"You really want to know?"

She nodded. I sighed.

Flashback:

"Joanne Nicole Jefferson, will you marry me?"

Marry her? Did I hear right? I hoped my mind wasn't playing some kind of sick, twisted joke on me. They say that these things happen during the Oscars, too. Nominees think that their name gets called, rush onto the stage, scream their acceptance speech, then walk of the stage only to find out five minutes later that they didn't win. I wanted this so bad, I couldn't afford to have my mind turn on me now.

"I-I'm -- What did you say?" I choked out. I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Joanne," her voice quavered, "marry me."

I smiled. She looked so beautiful. Her hair framed her face in the most elegant way, falling just past her shoulders, and the lighting of the small cafe reflected in her eyes, making them sparkle. In her hands was a small box that held a silver ring with a single diamond in the middle. She held it up to me from her position on the floor, on one knee. Her smile was hopeful, and her eyes were wet, which got me teary, too.

By this time, the entire cafe was watching us. She had taken me to a pretty nice place, and there were people there who weren't paying good money for good food to see one girl propose to another. These people looked mildly horrified, and were getting their things together to leave. Others, though, seemed much happier for us, and were smiling and occasionally, if I looked their way, gave me a little nod, or thumbs-up sign.

"Are you serious?" I still wasn't convinced. I knew that I was going to say yes, then I'd hear the sound of my alarm clock, wake up, and roll out of bed to go to work. I needed to know that this was real.

"Joanne, I know this is going to sound really cliche," she paused as I laughed and wiped my eyes. "I love you. I love you so much, and love is when someone can't live without someone else. I don't just want you in my life, I need you in my life."

"Oh my God," I whispered. The waterworks had started up again. "You really are serious, aren't you?"

She nodded. I stroked her cheek, unable to keep the huge smile off of my face. I kissed her deeply, and slowly, I found my voice.

"Yes," I cried, "Sarah, I'll marry you!"

End Flashback.

"JOANNE, YOU'RE SEEING SOME SARAH GIRL BEHIND MY BACK?" Maureen screamed.

"Mo, Baby, no," I said, stroking her cheek. "I'm not seeing Sarah. We were ... we were very _serious_ at one point, more so than you and I, but we've been separated for a long time now. I despise the woman."

"Oh." She looked up at me with huge, innocent eyes. "Well, then, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm seeing a girl named Tonya." Bad phrasing on my part.

She shrank back. I could feel the icy stare she was giving me in the darkness, and I knew she was crying. "You said you loved me."

"Maureen, Tonya isn't any kind of affair," I explained. "Tonya is my daughter."

**A/N: I don't think I did a very good job of explaining what's going on. Joanne basically has a daughter from a past relationship, and Maureen just found out. I hope you like the idea … review please.**


	2. Confession

**A/N: I'm in a great mood because I was just flipping channels on the TV, then, something called _Brown Sugar_**** comes on. Now, of course, at the time, I had no idea what it was. Then, it hit me. I was all, "Wasn't Taye in a movie that had something to do with sugar?" And then I was all, "OMFG, yeah, he was!" So I hit the little info button thing, and it says the name of some actress that I can't remember right now, then it says TAYE FREAKING DIGGS! Well, you know. It said Taye's name, so I watched it. And that man kissed lotsa ladies (OK, two) in that movie. And neither were Idina. But that's OK, because it was a really good movie. Now, I know that I'm, like, the only RENT fan who's probably never seen that, but I recommend it to those who haven't.  
**

**Sorry, enough of my babbling. This still Joanne's POV, or JoanneCentric, or whatever you more experienced fanfiction people want to call it. It continues right after the last chapter left off. **

"You ... and then she ... and then you ... havawhosawhatsit?" Maureen couldn't really find her voice.

"Yeah, Maureen. I do." I flicked on the light and sat down on the huge armchair. "You can pack up your stuff now." My voice was shaky. "You know, get up and go. I'd understand if you hate me. I mean, you have every right to-"

"Joanne, Baby, no," she reassured. She rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes and then looked at me. "I would never move out of here. I mean, come on, who else would make such hot, sweet-"

"Okay, Mo, don't even go there," I warned, a half-smirk threatening to show on my face.

"Babe, I was gonna say pancakes," she giggled. I smiled, though it turned out to be more of a grimace. "Anyway, Pookie, come on. Do you really think that there's even a tiny chance that I'd survive without you in my life?"

"You've done it before."

"Joanne, you're going to turn this into a fight, and I don't want that to happen right now!" She was stern, tense, a little bit exasperated. I had never heard her talk like that before when she wasn't drunk or totally pissed at me. "Look. You have a kid. So, you better tell me all about her. Every crucial detail. Hair color, eye color, skin color, favorite ice cream flavor, what she does in her free time... Jo, Honey, next time you go to see her, I'm going too."

My eyes filled with tears. I stood slowly, bent down in front of her, looked her in the eye, smiled. "You mean that?"

"Hey, she's your kid. There's a pretty big chance that I'll enjoy her company if she's anything like you."

I continued to silently cry. "My God, I don't deserve you."

"Don't go all sappy on me." She kissed my cheek and I pulled her on my lap. "Now talk to me about this kid!"

"Alright. So ... um, her name is Tonya Jefferson-Smith, and she's a beautiful fifteen-year-old girl," I started. "She lives with her aunt ... Sarah's sister, Jen. All three of us still e-mail all of the time, and we - including Tonya - share a hatred for Sarah."

Maureen raised an eyebrow. "What're you not telling me about Sarah?"

_Flashback_

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF? TO ME? TO US?" I screamed. I was sobbing. Sitting on my couch, my two-month pregnant belly just starting to show, crying my eyes out. "Sarah, we're having a _child_ together. You can't be doing this!"_

_"Jojo, it's not what it looks like. I _swear_ to _God_, I'm not..." She eventually gave up, threw the needle down. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I know ... I fucked up. I'm pathetic."_

_"Yeah, Sarah, you are pathetic. This is wrong." My eyes were full of anger and emotion, and they locked on her empty ones.. "How long?"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't pretend with me. How long have you been doing this shit?"_

_"Two weeks before you told me," she said quietly. "So about two and a half months." I stood up and walked quickly to the bedroom._

_She stood and staggered after me. "Whatcha doin'?"_

_"I'm leaving, Sarah." I was throwing clothes, pictures, journals into my large duffel bag. "I can't do this. I knew you had your flaws, but I'm not having a child with you. It's too dangerous of an environment."_

_"Joanne, I want this kid!" she cried._

_"You want this child?" She nodded vigorously. "You get clean. Check yourself into rehab, do whatever the hell you want. __I don't care how. If you can get off the smack by the time the baby is born, you can help me raise it. If not, I'll be ... I'll be in New York, with my parents."_

_"You're leaving California? Are you kidding?"_

_"No. I'm going to buy a plane ticket now. I'll either see you in seven months, or I won't." I grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled it over my head. Then I took off the engagement ring she had given me, and placed it on our dining room table. "I don't want this. Bye, Sarah."_

_End Flashback._

Maureen whistled a lowly. "That's why you don't want to go to Disney Land?"

"Yeah." I laughed through my wet eyes. "Okay, well, right now, I don't know what's going on with Sarah. She tried to get clean around my fifth month, but went right back to the drugs when she couldn't handle the withdrawl. I think she's still in California ... maybe. I avoid her."

I stopped, looking at Maureen to see if she was okay with this. She nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"I had just landed the job at the firm, and my boss was - still is - a doll. He let me bring Tonya into work because I didn't trust anyone with a babysitter." I clenched my teeth. "Sarah came to my apartment. I don't know how she found me. Tonya was about four. We had just finished our dinner - Chinese takeout. It was crap, but all I could afford at the time. When I answered the door and saw her there, high, I told Tonya to hide." I sighed, trying to hold back my tears. "I took care of Sarah, but when I found Tonya under her bed, she was sobbing. She had seen Sarah's wild red eyes ... sometimes she still has nightmares. Today." I jumped up, furious. "She's almost sixteen, and Sarah still haunts her! Tonya's the most wonderful girl ... she doesn't deserve it!" I cried.

"Oh my God. Joanne, come here." Her arms wrapped around my waist and mine around her neck. We stayed like that for a while. I cried into her shoulder, she stroked my hair.

When the crying finally stopped, I kissed her full on the lips. We pulled away, foreheads still touching.

"She's a dancer. I'm going to her performance tomorrow. Would you join me?"

It was Maureen's turn to tear up and kiss me. "I would love to."


	3. Meeting

**A/N: I like to write this fic ... so yeah. Mild MoJo in this ... just mild. Not heavy stuff.  
**

"Joanne, do you think she'll like me?" Maureen asked me for about the millionth time that day. "Oh, Pookie, what if she hates me? What if she really doesn't like me at _all_? Jesus fucking Christ what if she makes us break up? Maybe I shouldn't go-"

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly, playfully. "Calm _down_ woman!" I laughed and kissed her nose. "She'll love you. I already emailed her _and_ Jen about it, and they both approve. Okay? Nothing to worry about. So stay cool!"

She smiled. "Okay. I think I can do that."

I smiled, too. Honestly, I couldn't have been happier. I was excited for Tonya to meet Maureen. Tonya is a little like me, but she's a lot like Maureen. I was hoping that they'd get along, because they have such similar personalities. Tonya is such a little fashionista, just like Mo. And she _loves_ to perform in front of people. Not the same way as Maureen, but she's a fearless dancer, and loves being the center of attention. I only told Tonya a little bit about Maureen, but I figured it would be a nice surprise for her. For both of them.

-

"Are we _almost_ there?" Maureen was jumping up and down in the passenger seat of the car - only the seat belt was holding her down. Her fear and anxiousness had slowly turned into excitement and eagerness. "Seriously, are we there yet? We've been driving for hours!"

"Hon, it's been about twenty minutes," I replied. I rubbed her arm soothingly, calmingly. "The more you ask, the longer it'll seem. But, yeah, about five or so minutes more."

"What kinda dancing does she do?" Maureen asked. "She a ballet person? I bet if she did tap-dancing I could learn!"

"She does ballroom dancing," I explained, pulling our car into the parking lot of the studio. "She's studying all different types, but she has some strange tango obsession. I guess she inherited it from me."

"Where'd you learn to tango?"

"Whoa." I paused. "Major deja vu."

-

We found our way into the building, and I led Maureen to the performance stage. There were about two or three other people there, but they were only the staff. As we were walking, Maureen took it all in. She noticed the paintings on the walls, the pictures of the performances. She stopped at one particular photo. It was of a tall, dark-skinned girl in a dancing dress.

"That's her." I wondered how she knew for a moment. When I looked at the picture, I realized that she had her arms wrapped around me. Both of us were smiling. "She's beautiful."

"This was taken when she was younger. She's grown up a lot since." I took her hand, squeezed it lightly. "I try to get here at least an hour early for her performances - so does she - so that we have some time to spend together. I'm going to her dressing room now. You don't have to - if it makes you feel uncomfortable - but you can come if you want."

She nodded. I lead her down a hallway, and when we got to the door at the very end, we stopped. I knocked three times and, almost immediately, the door flew open. Tonya's long, thick black hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Her thin, muscular frame was clad in a white tank top and a pair of shorts. When she saw me, her smile brightened and she threw her arms around me. We stayed hugging for a long time, rocking each other back and forth.

When she finally pulled away, she looked at Mo, who was just standing there. Not awkwardly, simply letting us have our space. When she saw that we were done, she smiled. Tonya smiled back.

"You're Maureen, right?" Tonya asked eagerly. Maureen nodded. "Oh, great, hi! I just got Mama's e-mail that you were coming. I'm so happy to meet you!" At the same time, they thrust out their hands for the other to shake, causing giggles to erupt from all of us. "Well you wanna just stand here all day? Come on in!"

Her dressing room was the same as it was last week. She had some more Crayola pictures of her in her dancing gown tacked up on the wall. They were drawn by younger kids that she volunteered with or babysat, and they occasionally came to her shows. (She gets a decent pay to perform.) Her dusty old boombox was still in the corner, and then a few beanbag chairs and a couch were scattered around. She also had a dresser with a mirror that held brushes, combs, and makeup.

She sat down on the couch, and pulled me down next to her. Maureen took a seat on the pink, fuzzy beanbag chair, watching Tonya. Tonya cuddled up against me, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Mama, I missed you," she said, and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her tightly.

"Oh, honey, it's okay," I cooed. She buried her face in my neck. Soon I felt her warm tears on my shoulder. Maureen came over and sat down next to me, looking just as concerned as I was. "Sweetheart, are you alright? Jen is telling me you've been like this a lot lately. Everything alright with her?"

She nodded silently.

"School's okay? No problems in any classes?"

She shook her head.

"Tonya, you have to talk to me," I begged. "Please, tell me what's bothering you."

"I miss you," she sniffled. "You've been getting more and more distant lately ... not visiting for as long, always rushing everywhere. I feel like I don't see you a lot anymore."

"I'm so sorry you think that. I'm _so_ sorry." I closed my eyes and pulled Tonya to me. "I promise I'll visit for longer. And it's almost summer now, so you'll have more free time as well."

"Mama, I'll still be working on weekends," she reminded me. "Two jobs."

"But Tonya, the weekend is only two days long," Maureen said quietly, almost shyly. "Then there are five days that you can still see your mom. And I promise I won't get in the way."

Tonya wiped her eyes. She untangled her arms from mine and went to Maureen, who stood up. They stood in front of each other, simply looking. And I wasn't sure if Maureen could see it, but Tonya was smiling ever so slightly. Then slowly, hesitantly, Tonya reached out and hugged Maureen. If Maureen was at all shy about this, it went away once her arms went around Tonya. Tonya could give a suicidal person a hug and make them perfectly content with life again. Her hugs always make you feel joyous. And I could tell that not only Maureen was happy, but Tonya was, too.

-

By the time we got home, Maureen was giddy. She was smiling and talking nonstop - well, more than usual - as she was changing into her pajamas.

"Oh my God, Joanne, I love her," she told me over and over again. "She's beautiful. And the girl can _dance_. _Daaaaamn_!"

"I'm thrilled you like her." I was all smiles too. "She likes you, too."

"She does?" Maureen stopped and dropped her shirt on the floor in the middle of pulling it out of the closet. She picked it up, dropped it again, and finally just gave up and got into bed. "She really does?"

"Maureen, you couldn't tell?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her bare collarbone. "She smiled at you, talked to you freely, and was totally comfortable in front of you. And I got an e-mail from her just a little while ago. All she was saying was 'When can I see Maureen again?' "

"So, when?" I worked my lips up Maureen's neck, nipping and biting it. She moaned loudly. "_When_?"

"What?" I kissed her lips fully, passionately. Once the need for oxygen became unbearable, we pulled away. "When, what?" I said again. I knew I was teasing her. She knew it too.

"Pookie, come _on_," she whined. "Tell me!"

I thought for a moment, trying to visualize my schedule. "Well, it's a Friday night tonight ... she has to tutor a younger child in the morning ..." I smiled. "I remember. I'm taking her out to lunch tomorrow. You wanna come?"

Maureen smiled. "I'm in!"

As I was drifting off to sleep, I noticed - in the corner of my eye - Maureen. She was smiling just a little bit, and told me straight up that Tonya was on her mind. And though I didn't know for sure, I could tell that Maureen was on Tonya's.  



	4. Meeting pt 2

**A/N: People, I know you're ready to kill me, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I think that I have a decent excuse: my grandfather is in the hospital due to a collapsed lung (it happened twice), and I've been really stressed out about that. I'm really sorry, but I already have this chapter written out, AND I'm almost done with the fic. So ha.**

**Here we go:**

It had been about two weeks since I told Mo about Tonya. We visited her (and Jen) almost every day, but hardly ever at the studio. Maureen and I would walk over to their small, two-bedroom apartment as soon as I got home from work.

Tonya's room wasn't as big as she would have liked, but she did a great job decorating it. Her walls were covered with pictures of dance competitions, famous dancers, and I was tacked up on her bulletin board a few times. She had her bed and desk against one wall, leaving room for her yoga mats on the other side of the room. She's a big yoga girl - she does it every morning before school and every afternoon when she gets home from dancing. Even though she stretches enough during her classes, she says that yoga totally relaxes her body, and she's even got me doing it sometimes.

At around 4:30 yesterday, I was just packing up some papers at the office when a distressed Jen called me.

"Maureen came over today," she explained, "and Tonya was trying to teach her some kind of funky yoga thing."

"Jen, should I be worried?" I don't even know why I bothered to ask that when I already had a pretty good guess of what the answer was.

"Joanne," Jen said, "Maureen's got her leg stuck behind her head."

Tonya, Jen and I spent about ten minutes trying to coax Maureen's leg out of it's tight spot on the crook of her neck. Eventually, with perseverance, luck, and a hell of a lot of butter, we brought her leg to its correct position. Surprisingly, (thankfully), she didn't break a bone or fracture something or even pull a muscle. She was, however, extremely sore.

We had to go to the Life Cafe a few nights later, and Maureen was still recovering. How was I to go about explaining this to everyone? I mean, sure they'd believe Maureen Johnson would get her leg stuck behind her head, but, eventually they'd want details. I'd been keeping Tonya - my sixteen-year-old daughter - a secret from them for almost four years. How could I tell them now?

"Maureen, you coming to the life tonight?" I asked, breaking out of my trance. Hopefully, she'd say yes. Hopefully, she'd back me up tonight. Hopefully, she'd just be there for me.

"Eh. Sorry Pookie, I'm wiped," she said from her spot on the couch. She pulled me to her for a quick kiss. "Love ya."

"Hmm. Love you too."

"Wait." She pulled me down next to her. "Jo, you're acting distant again. You don't have another kid I don't know about, do you?"

I laughed - leave it to Maureen. "Of course not. Uh, I was thinking of telling everyone about Tonya tonight. I'm just kind of nervous about how they'll take it. That's all."

She pulled me into a hug. "Joanne Jefferson, we are part of what is probably the sickest, most twisted family in the human race. We've witnessed so many crazy confessions and secret-tellings that everyone won't even think of Tonya as a surprise!"

"Um..."

"They'll think of her as a new addition to our sick, twisted family!" she finished. "Duh!"

"I don't know why that made me feel better ... but it did." I pulled away from her embrace. "Maureen, I'd cross out any kind of therapist from your list of possible future careers if I were you. 'Kay?"

"'Kay." She smiled. "But Jo, listen. I understand how important this is to you. I'm coming with you tonight, alright?" She got up slowly. "Just let me change."

-

Ten minutes later, and twenty minutes after we were supposed to be at the Life, we stepped into the small, cozy cafe. Maureen located our usual table and pranced over to everyone, hugging and kissing each person at the table. I lingered at the door nervously for a little while, unable to decide when and how I would break the news to everyone. Angel's sweet voice interrupted my thinking as she called, "Jo, Babe, c'mon over here and join the party!"

So I did. About an hour into our little shindig, I still hadn't gotten the nerve to tell everyone about Tonya, and I was desperately trying to ignore the urging looks Maureen was slipping me every once in a while. I would look away, sometimes to see Collins and Angel, doing what they do best - kissing. I swear, they can't keep their hands off of each other. Sometimes I would see a completely drunk Roger, or Mark filming a completely drunk Roger. Finally, when I looked over at another random table, I saw a dark woman in what looked like her middle thirties with a young girl - her daughter, I guessed. The girl was hugging and giggling with her mother, and when I saw that, I decided that I needed to tell everyone.

I stood up nervously. "Um, hey guys?" I only got Maureen and Mimi's attention. No one else heard me. Both girls came to my assistance though. Maureen shot me a proud smile and grabbed my hand for reassurance, while good ol' Meems jumped up on a chair and yelled for everyone to "shut up and let the lawyer talk!"

"Thanks, Mimi," I said, then turned to everyone else. "Now that I have your attention, I have something to tell you guys. and it's not some kind of boring I-just-won-a-case something. It's a really big something."

Mark flipped on his camera. "July seventeenth, 1992, 10:07 PM, Eastern Standard Time. Joanne is ready to tell us about her 'big something'. Whatever could it be?"

"My god, Mark!" I exclaimed in mock-annoyance. He just chuckled quietly, camera still rolling. "Okay. This is something I've been waiting to tell you guys for a really long time. And I'm sorry for keeping it from you all. But it's not the easiest thing for me to talk about or even bring up, so please, please, _please_ bear with me."

"Go ahead Joanne," Angel said. "You know that you can tell us whatever the hell you need to, right?"

I swallowed. Hard. "Sure." My voice cracked. "Okay, here it goes." I cleared my throat. "I, um, I have a daughter."

The silence that was coming from our group was too deafening to bear. Everyone looked as if they were trying to figure out if I was joking, or if I was serious. Collins seemed to believe me, and was trying to process the information. Mimi and Angel were just sitting there, mouths agape. Mark was silent, hiding behind his camera. I couldn't read him. Then I looked over at Roger, who seemed to be on the verge of passing out.

"Someone," I whispered, afraid of what I was saying. "Someone say something."

Roger whistled quietly. "Wow."

I winced. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well, _why_? Why didn't you tell us?" Mimi asked after she pulled up her jaw. "I mean, this is kind of a big thing, Joanne."

"I know, I know," I said. "I didn't know how you guys would take it. I mean, what if you hated me, or worse, hated my daughter? I convinced myself that one of those things was going to happen, and the longer I put off telling you, the harder it was to finally bring myself to say something."

"I guess that's understandable," Mark said.

"The only thing I don't get is why you'd think we'd hate you," Collins said. "Joanne, you have a daughter. I think I speak for everyone when I say that, even though we're a little offended you didn't tell us sooner, we'd love to get to know her."

I nodded, feeling as though a giant weight was lifted from my shoulders. After telling everyone about Tonya, and promising they would meet her tomorrow, I truly enjoyed myself for the rest of the night. Especially when Roger started trying to be a giraffe by attempting to stretch out his neck.

I laughed at that. "My god, I don't think I've ever seen him this drunk!"

"Oh, Joanne, I have to show you all of the footage," Mark said, shaking his head. "You should _see_ some of the crazy things he did when we were younger." He began to smile. "Mo, you remember the time he professed his love to that chunk of moldy swiss cheese?"

I laughed a full belly laugh. "Tonya's going to love you guys."

-

Maureen and I got up extra early to go pick Tonya up from Jen's apartment. We practically ran over there, knocking over a couple of people on the way. When we got to the building we flew up the stairs and through the long hallway, almost breaking the front door with all of our knocking.

"Mama, Maureen, would you guys shut up? You'll wake up the neighbors!" Tonya called from the other side of the door. "One sec, guys!" I heard something fall. "FUCK! Jen, do you know where my other shoe is?"

"Sweetie, it's on your foot," Jen said in a rather exasperated tone. She oped the door and ushered us inside. "She's been jumpy all morning. She's so excited to meet your friends."

Tonya was wearing a green T-shirt with a low collar , a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants, and a pear of Doc Martens. (She takes after her mother in more ways than one, thank you very much.)

"Hey!" she squealed when she saw us. She gave me a bone-crushing hug, then gave Maureen one right after. "Okay, c'mon, let's go. I want to meet _everyone_."

On the way to the Life, Tonya could have been floating, she was so happy. At one point, she actually began to skip, but stopped when Maureen and I started to do it too. She just laughed and threw an arm over each of our shoulders. I started telling her everyone's names, but before I got the chance to describe everyone to her, we arrived at the Cafe.

When we stepped inside, everyone was already there, talking quietly. When Tonya walked in, the group fell silent. I took her hand and led her over to the tables that we were stationed at. "Everyone," I said, "this is Tonya."

Collins stood. "Welcome to the family, Tonya!" He reached out to shake her hand, and she shook it back, in a mix of relief and happiness. "If I may say so, you look just like your Mama."

"Thank you," Tonya said, smiling. "Um, Mama told me everyone's names ... you Angel?"

"No, sweetie, that's me." The drag queen stood, all smiles, and wrapped an arm around Tonya's shoulders. "That's my boyfriend, Collins. It's so nice to meet you."

"You too, Angel," she said, then said the same to Collins. She looked at Angel's floral-print skirt and gasped. "Oh my God, your skirt is absolutely adorable. Where'd you get it?"

"Thank you, sugar," Angel said. "And I made it."

Tonya turned to me, wide-eyed and smiling. "You have the coolest friends, Mama."

Tonya's interactions with the entire group continued like this for over three hours. She talked to Mimi about her clothes, Roger about his music, and finally Mark about his filming. This quickly turned into asking if he was a dancer (that's just how Tonya works). After much coaxing, Mark told her all about his tangoing experience with Nanette Himmelfarb and his tangoing experience with me. She was saddened when we had to leave, but we made Saturdays "Tonya Days" for the group -- We'd gather at the Life each Saturday to meet with her. She was more than trilled about that.

-

As we were exiting the Cafe, Tony stopped suddenly. Her whole body seemed to freeze.

"Tonya, what?" I asked. I received no response. "What's wrong? You're scaring me!"

She just shook her head and lifted a finger, pointing across the street. I followed it to find a woman dressed in a business suit, hair slicked back professionally. I almost didn't recognize her, but then it hit me ... It was Sarah.


	5. Once Upon A Time

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. I hope some people are still reading this ... If you're out there, AGAIN, I'm so sorry. I hope you'll enjoy this tiny little conclusion. :-)  
**

Sarah saw me looking and waved frantically, rushing across the street. I stepped in front of Tonya for effect, because it didn't do much physically (she had a good three inches on me). When she finally approached me, I said nothing. Tonya said nothing. Maureen, though, she said something.

"Joanne," she whispered, "who is she?"

"Sarah?" I answered Maureen's question with an awkward question of my own. Sarah nodded, looking at Tonya. "What ... what are you even doing here?"

"I came to find you," she said matter-of-factly. I felt Tonya flinch.

"Why? It's been almost seventeen years ... why now?" I took Tonya's hand, squeezing it, rubbing my thumb along her palm. "Are you clean?"

"Yes, almost four years," she said quietly. She looked at Tonya again. "Please don't tell me ... is this our girl?"

"Our girl?" I growled. "By our girl, do you mean, my girl? By our girl, do you mean Maureen and my girl?" I took Maureen's hand as well. "Sarah, this is Maureen. I love her, and so does this girl right here."

"Can I at least spend some time with her?" Sarah asked, gesturing towards Tonya.

"Ma'am, you can't ask _her_ permission to spend time with _me_," Tonya said quietly, threateningly. "It's _my_ time, and I can do whatever the hell I want with it! And what I don't want to do, is spend it with you. So I would appreciate it if you would just go."

Sarah nodded, tears slowly building in her eyes. "I guess you're ... yeah. Okay. Well, you're a beautiful girl, um ..."

"You don't need to know her name," Maureen snapped.

"Sure. Okay. Bye Joanne." With that she walked away.

I turned my attention to Tonya, who was visibly shaken up. I took her into my arms. "Oh baby, are you alright?"

"Ma, why did she _come_ here?" she muttered. "I thought she was done with you. I thought she was done with _us_. Why did she ..."

I don't know which of us shed a tear first, but soon both of us were crying softly. I made eye contact with Maureen, trying to give her an apology look, but she didn't look upset. She looked almost guilty that she couldn't help at all. I watched her for a few moments, and soon, she made the idea-just-popped-into-my-head face.

Maureen gently placed her hand on Tonya's shoulder. The teenager turned around, eyes red and puffy. She smiled weakly at Maureen. "Yeah?"

"Tonya, your Mom and I have been thinking about this for a long time now, and it's an idea we discussed fully," she began. "We'd like you to come stay with us." Tonya didn't say a word. "You don't have to answer now. Oh God, do you feel pressured? I hope not. Pressure really sucks. At least for me, anyway. I always crave cookies when I'm pressured. Do you need some cookies? Because we can get --"

"Mo, no, I don't need any cookies," Tonya said. "And, duh! Of course I'm staying with you guys! You're my Mama!" She turned to Maureen. "And you're my Mom."

Maureen and Tonya embraced, and we headed back to what was soon to be our apartment. As we walked, we could tell that all of the pain that Sarah had caused me, had cause all of us, was gone. It was over. It was just ... once upon a time.

**A/N: Alright. It's over. I'm done. I hope y'all liked it. :-)**


End file.
